Locker room loving
by skatergirl84
Summary: A little follow up to the mile high club hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the follow up from the Mile high club Mac and Stel get down and dirty in the lab…..**

Mac and Stella are still coming to terms with what happened on the flight and how much they both enjoyed it.

"So where else would you like to get down and dirty" Grins Stella to Mac as they start night shift.

Mac looks with a sly smile" Well I always thought the office would be good as I have blinds and it is night shift" "Well I'm sure we can arrange something to for fill your wish " Stella smiles as she heads to the locker room.

She has her back to Mac when he suddenly presses up against her and kisses her neck" Mmac" she mutters and leans her head to the side to give him better access he slowly places his hands on her breasts and starts to slowly rub them Stella groans in pleasure Mac slowly unbuttons the front of her blouse gently exposing her to the cold air this makes her gasp, she tries to turn and face Mac but he has other ideas " Stay facing this way" he whispers in Stella's ear.

As he moves his hands over the front of her body he can feel Stella lean against him she feels his erection against her lower back and she moves her hands over it and slowly starts to rub it on doing this she hears Mac's moans in her ear" Stella please" he whispers and turns her around pressing her up against the locker he kisses her deeply . Stella has her hands pulling at Macs trousers while he plants slow kisses against the top of her breast's and moves his way down to her nipple where he slowly sucks it threw the silk fabric of her bra. This gets Stella moaning louder" Please Mac I need you " she pants.

Mac slowly lifts his head green eyes meeting blue while looking in her eyes he unzips her trousers and slowly pulls them down revealing French knickers that match the bra. Mac lowers himself down to his knees as he pulls the trousers over Stella's boots, he is inches away from her crotch he lays soft kisses around the thigh area .

He gently pulls down the knickers once he has them removed he gently kisses her bud and slowly rubs it he can feel her tremble under his touch and smiles he gently lifts one of her legs and places it over his shoulder to give him better access, he gently enters a finger in her and starts to gently thrust as he moves another finger in he feels Stella's hands on his head pressing him closer and she slowly starts to move he leans in closer and kisses her harder and thrusts quicker he can feel her on the edge on climaxing a few more thrusts nibbles and kisses is enough to send her over the edge and screams his name as her juices pour on to his hands and on to his lips he stays there for a few minuets while Stella gains her balance once she has composed her self she looks down at Mac and smiles" That was amazing " as he moves back up her body and kisses her lips she wraps her hands around Macs neck and pulls him deeper.

Mac fumbles with his trousers and franticly pulls them down along with his boxers he is all ready stiff and place his hands under Stella's bottom and lifts her up she wraps her long legs around his waist, Mac then enters her.

Its slow at first but they are so full of desire and arousal that the thrusts become harder and quicker Stella grips on to Mac and she moves with him .

They are moving in sync with each other and looking in to each others eyes they can each see the burning desire for a climax " Stella" Mac shouts as he is close to she wraps her legs tightly around his waste causing more friction this causes them to climax at the same time both shouting each others names. As Mac struggles to keep his balance and hold Stella at the same time he looks deep into her eyes and kisses her" I think it will be a very long night shift" Stella grins to Mac as she kissed him back…

**Hello peps sorry taken so long to update any of my story's work has been so busy joys of a chefs life but I have time now so will be writing new ones and updating old thanks for reviewing and reading it means a lot hope you all ready for the festive season I have nearly got there….. Well you know what to do RnR xxxxxx**


	2. in the office

**It's a close call **

**Follow up to locker room loving**

Mac is sitting behind his desk when Danny walks in during the night shift" Hey Mac have you seen Stella anywhere" I have not came Mac's quick reply" how come you have the blinds closed asks Danny" I need to get all this paper work done Mac reply's gripping the desk he has tears in his eyes now" You ok asks a concerned Danny " Yep fine I will Tell Stella you where looking for her is that you away home now" Yes boss see you tomorrow"

Once Danny has left the office " Mac looks down under the desk there between his legs is Stella sucking him off he grips the desk harder" So what do you think of this then" she asks as she takes his erection out of her mouth. " I think we are playing a dangerous game its so hard trying to chat to one of my CSI'S and having your lips sucking me like that.

As Stella continues she sucks harder till Mac cum's in her mouth she waits for a few minuets till he catches his breath. He moves the chair back so she has room to get up.

Stella kisses Mac and slowly undoes her trousers she pulls them and her pants down and sits on top of Mac's erection facing the desk and with her back to him she grips the desk.

Slowly she starts to move up and down , Mac gently thrust on feeling this she quickens the movements, they are both close to climax when they hear the team chatting outside the office they are just about to finish night shift. I will go and say night to Mac says Lindsay this causes Mac and Stella to tense but they don't stop there thrusting," he is busy says Danny lets go" as they hear the team move to the elevator.

The thrust's come faster Mac buries his face in Stella's back to stop him from shouting her name she almost shouts his name but Mac places his hand across her mouth as he thrust's one more time he can feel there love juices mix together, Stella collapses against Mac while he gently caresses her breast's and clit area, so how was that he asks brushing the hair away from her face to get a better look" twice in one night Mac I could get used to this and almost getting caught by the team was more exciting.

" I agree" he smiles as he nuzzles closer to her neck. Why don't you stand up asks Mac as she dose Mac keeps his erection in her bend over a little he urges as she leans over the desk he starts to thrust her from behind Stella grips his hands which are down beside he thighs Mac faster please she pleads as Mac moves faster he cant contain any longer he has to blow Stella has this effect on him once they climax again in a matter of minuets Stella lays on the desk face down with Mac leaning on top of her he is still inside her and is gently thrusting. So he asks where next, "I think I know the perfect place" she smiles as she moves her head so she can share a kiss with Mac.

**Wow close call there lol hope you like if you want more of these RnR thanks xxxxx**


End file.
